Despite the significant advances in the prior art, problems related to poor sensitivity, background interferences and temperature interferences remain as significant problems for the application of tunable diode laser spectroscopic simultaneous analysis of combustion gas for carbon monoxide, gaseous water and gaseous hydrocarbon.